Appetite
by SupernaturallyTwilightx
Summary: After being turned by the physcotic Talia, Bella has found a new coven.She never forgot her first family, or her first love. What happens when they suddenly meet again, and Bella needs help with a certain vampire from her past. Will she ever forgive them?


I knew coming to Mexico was a bad idea. I had a gut feeling about it, but I had to make an effort for Renee and Charlie. At least I had Jacob with me. I was glad Billy had let him come; I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own.

"Bells, c'mon it's our last night and there's nothing to do. Can we please, please go out?" Jacob begged.

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely," I teased.

He grinned enthusiastically and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the hotel and along the beach. The night was warm and the beach was empty, everyone was either at bars or nightclubs. We had wandered about half a mile down the beach when Jacob suddenly stopped.

"What's going on Jake?" I asked, confused.

"Can you smell that," he whispered.

"Smell what?" I demanded.

"That smell. It's too sweet, almost sickly. It's burning my nose." He replied.

He froze suddenly, looking at something behind me. I spun around and gasped. It was a vampire. One I hadn't seen before. She was tall and curvy, with long jet black hair cascading down her back in loose waves. She was possibly more beautiful than Rosalie. She was looking intently at me, her ruby eyes piercing the darkness. Her white skin contrasted with the low light, seemingly making her glow. Her lips were curled up into a smug smirk, as if she knew she was going to get what she wanted.

She took a step towards me and Jacob pushed me behind his back.

"My, my who let the dog out?" she sneered, her voice sounded like bells.

Jake glared at her and started backing up, pushing me away from the vampire.

"Like that will help," she scoffed, "She's going join me whether you like it or not."

She lunged forward and pushed Jacob to the side. He flew into a stack of loungers and I heard a sickening crack.

"Jake!!!!!" I screamed.

"Please, he's fine," she rolled her eyes, "Now you will join me."

She lunged forward again, biting me on the neck. I never had a chance to move. Fire licked through my veins, burning every inch of my body. The pain was unimaginable, there was no escaping it. I vaguely heard the vampire cackling and then we were flying, at least that's what it felt like.

The fire raged for three days. I never once screamed, I didn't see the point. Why give the stupid vampire the satisfaction of seeing me in pain? I couldn't believe anyone could be so sadistic. Finally, the pain subsided until my heart stopped beating. I opened my eyes to find the black haired vampire staring at me from across the room. She was standing with about six other vampires, all of whom were covered in battle scars. They looked as though they had been fighting for most of their lives. Their faces had the same hard look about them and their eyes showed no emotion.

"What do you think of her Ruby?" the black-haired vampire asked.

A blonde haired female vampire spoke up, "I don't know Talia, and she doesn't look like she would be able to fight. We should just destroy her now."

I snarled and launched myself at the vampire. They wouldn't be able to destroy me without a fight. She was quicker than me though, and was able to pin my arm behind my back.

"She passed the test Tal, she's got potential," Ruby laughed then released me.

"Thought so too," Talia smiled. She turned to me. "What's your name newborn?"

"Bella," I replied.

"Well Bella, let's get started on your training. You can drink later if you do well." Talia said. She nodded at one of the male vampires standing behind her and he stalked forward and slung me over his shoulder.

"What the..." I gasped.

******************************

"Welcome to the training ground" Talia announced.

"Training ground? What for?" I asked.

"Well where else am I supposed to train my army?" She replied, "Go get the rest of them!" she ordered the other vampires. Only Ruby stayed.

"Army! Wait a minute, I don't want to be in any army," I shook my head.

Talia's eyes turned coal black.

"You will join this army; you have no choice in the matter." She snarled.

"I think I do," I hissed back defiantly. I started to walk away when Ruby grabbed me by the arm and spun me round to face her and Talia.

"Not so fast newborn," Ruby growled. She aimed at kick at my stomach and I was sent flying backwards. She stalked over to where I had crashed into the ground, leaned over me and punched me in the face. Talia pinned my arms to the ground and I thrashed and struggled, trying desperately to break free. Then I felt a stinging pain from all over my body, just like the fire during my transformation. I finally realised they were biting me, biting every inch of my body.

They finally released me, and I immediately sprang back up. Four other vampires had arrived, and they were fighting Talia and Ruby. There were two males and two females. They were amazing in combat, making each move seem effortless. The other vampires from before had come back and were also fighting. They were losing though, badly at that. I just stood were I was, surveying the scene until I saw Ruby creep up behind the red-haired female. I lunged forward, punching and biting her until I was thrown off. Her and Talia then dodged the four other vampires and ran off to the west, followed closely by the red-haired female and one of the males. The other two stayed behind, burning the remains of Talia's army. They had their backs to me, their fingers entwined. I coughed nervously and they slowly spun around.

"Are you one of them?" the female asked.

"The army, no I only woke up today," I replied.

"Did you know what the army was for?" the male asked.

"No," I said rather forcefully, "I only woke up today, was brought out here then told it was for an army then attacked when I said I didn't want to be a part of it!" My voice rose a little at the end and the male vampire raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, over react much?" he asked.

"Well sorry for being a little overwhelmed about having just been turned into a vampire then being attacked! At least give me a minute to freak out!" I screeched.

The female smacked him on the back of the head then turned apologetically to me.

"I'm sorry about him; he can be a bit blunt at times. I'm Ava by the way, and this is my mate Dean. The other two are Scarlett and Ashton; they will be here in a minute." She smiled.

"Okay," I said cautiously. Ava continued to look curiously at me until a flash of red appeared in front of her.

"Lost them, there's no trace of them anywhere. It's just like they disappeared." The red-haired female said.

Ava nodded then gestured to me.

"Scarlett this is Bella, she was the one who got the blonde-haired female before she attacked you," Ava explained.

"Thanks," Scarlett said tentatively. She too looked at me curiously, but she was also wary. Both of the female vampires were beautiful, Scarlett with her rich auburn hair and Ava with her dark, slightly wavy hair. Both were slim, with curves in all the right places. The males were both muscular, but nothing like Emmet. Dean was the tallest, with short dark hair and covered in battle scars. Ashton was slightly smaller, with dark hair that as slightly longer than Dean's. He seemed quieter than Dean, and I think that was a good thing.

"Ash, any idea where they're headed?" Dean asked.

"You know I can't see that, I can only see the statistics of them," Ashton explained.

"Worth a shot," he shrugged.

Scarlett rolled her eyes at him then turned to Ava.

"What are we going to do about her," she said, jerking her thumb at me.

"Excuse me, I have a name you know," I hissed.

"Yeah well, I really don't care at this present time," she smiled sweetly.

"Scarlett!" Ava said sharply.

"Fine, sorry," Scarlett muttered darkly.

Ava glared at her then addressed me, "Do you know any other vampires?"

"No," I lied.

"Well would you like to join our coven then?" she asked.

I thought about that for a second. The only other vampires I knew were the Cullen's, and they made it clear they didn't want anything to do with me. I may as well join them, even if Scarlett was acting like a bitch. It may annoy her even more if I join. Haha even more incentive.

"I will thanks," I smiled.

To my surprise Scarlett offered me a friendly smile. I just gave her a weird look.

"Yeah sorry about acting like a bitch before, I couldn't read what was going on it your head and it made me uncomfortable." She said sheepishly.

Ava beamed then motioned for me and the others to follow.

"Come on," She said, "You can meet the rest of the coven."

I stopped suddenly, a feeling of dread and fear took over me.

"Wait a minute, what about Jacob?!" I gasped.

They all turned to look at me.

"Who's Jacob?" Ava asked.


End file.
